Hide and Seek
by Madame la Cullen
Summary: Jacob and reneesme fluff. My first J/R story so please review!


_Xx Hey, it's me... (Who else would it be?) I just want to thank all the marvelous readers who have reviewed and/or favorited this story. It literally took me about five minutes to write, and i'm so glad you actually like it! I was so surprised when i got the notices for the reviews and such...I'm shocked! And thanks to MysteryPersonIThinkI KnowWhoYouAreButNotSureImProbablyReallyWrongAndSorryIfIAmButImJustTakingAWildGuess reviewer who pointed out my mistake... The Lochness Monster is in **Scotland**! Geez, I'm losing my buiscuts! For some reason i thought it was Ireland...Hm. Well, again thanx mystery reviewer and everyone else. I'd put your names down, but i'm super lazy...xX_

_1/7/09_

* * *

This is just a little one-shot about Jacob and Nessie. It just popped into my head a few minutes ago, so I thought I'd stick it here. Hope you enjoy it! Read and Review, Lovelies!

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer, so do not plague me with your ongoing accusations. Please, and thank you **

* * *

"Ness? Nessie? Where are you? I know you here somewhere!" Called a huge, mammoth size man with dark russet skin and laughing brown eyes.

He was crouched down, crawling behind an expensive leather sofa. A soft giggle filled the air. At the sound, the huge man's smile grew.

"I can hear you Reneesme! You can run, but you can't hide!" Another giggle filled the room and the man caught a glimpse of a shiny black shoe peek from beneath a table covered in a lace cloth.

He slowly walked over there, trying to be quiet, but his weight made his shoes squeak.

Another high pitched squeal filled the room at the sound of his footsteps and the man pounced underneath the table growling at the child underneath.

The sound of the high pitched, bell-like laughter mixed with the man's deep, rich chuckles, filled the room with sweet music.

The man reappeared, holding a beautiful girl. Her pale skin was glowing, her round cheeks pink with excitement and laughter. Her wide, red lips were spread into a smile, her dark brown eyes sparkled as the man nuzzled her neck, tickling her.

"I found you Nessie! I told you I would. And you didn't believe me!"

The girl place her small, delicate hand onto the man's large face. They contrasted with each other. The man, rough and dark was nothing like the soft, light girl. But anyone who walked by would be able to tell that they shared something.

My man's eyes unfocused and when the girl lifted her hand, they zeroed in on her.

"So you want to play again, but this time you seek?" he asked the girl, who was sweeping back her bronze, waist length curls back from her face.

She smiled and nodded. "I want to seek, this time Jacob." her voice was smooth and clear, each word annunciated perfectly.

The man shrugged. "Ok, but count right! Last time you only counted to twenty and not sixty!" The girl once more placed her hand on his face.

He rolled his eyes as he sat her down, making a face as he swiped a finger across his heart in an X.

"Cross your heart and hope too die. Sure, sure." He muttered and scampered off as the girl daintily covered her eyes with her hands.

A stunning couple watched the scene. The man was tall and pale, his bronze hair tousled, his golden eyes filled with adoration as he watched the small girl count. He had his arms wrapped around a gorgeous woman.

Her body was turned to him, her alabaster face laid against his chest. Her matching golden eyes were filled with love as she watched the man and girl chase each other.

The couple laughed as the tiny girl leapt onto the man, grinning triumphantly. The dark man plopped onto the floor, a shocked, muddled look on his face.

"I see she is still beating you at your own game, mongrel." The bronze haired man called out, smirking.

The other man shrugged. "At least I can hold my own, leech." The names were not called out in anger or resentment, but in fun and teasing.

The woman shook her head. Before, the two men couldn't stand each other. And now, well, they were teasing each other. The fact that the two men she loved most, her husband and her best friend, got along filled her with a sense of happiness and peace.

She shook her head again and reached out for the girl. "Come give Momma a hug, Nes- Reneesme."

Jacob let go of the girl and began laughing. "What was that Bells? Was that almost a…Nessie?"

The woman stuck up her head. "No! I call my daughter by her _real _name. Not after some water monster in Scotland." she muttered under her breath.

Nessie put her hand onto her mother's face, grinning. The woman began laughing as well.

"I guess I did look funny, didn't I?"

"And beautiful. You can't forget that," her husband murmured, wrapping his arms around her waist.

She leaned her head back and kissed him passionately. The girl wiggled out of her mother's arms and ran to Jacob.

"I agree, Ness. Lets get out of here. The room is reeking of mushiness."

The child laughed and Edward, currently lip locked pulled away long enough to mutter something that sounded like, "Jealous, dog?" before diving back in.

The large man shook his head and led the girl away, bribing her with a game of chase and coloring.

Meanwhile Edward led Bella outside, and they ran through the woods to a little cottage. With a mischievous wink he closed the door behind them, knowing their girl would be safe.

Jacob sighed as he looked at the girl he loved. Edward's remark shot truer than he would like. He _was _jealous, and he couldn't wait for his play mate to grow up into the woman he knew she could be.

But for now, he would satisfy himself with coloring and playing hide and seek. There would be plenty of time for other things in the future. For now, he wanted Nessie to live a full, happy childhood, knowing that it was slipping away from her all too soon.

The Quileute and the girl's relationship dumbfounded many. They were soul mates, though their species were enemies. They were unique, their love shining brighter than any other.

The girl, wiser and more knowing than any her age, gave Jacob a special smile, laying her hand, once more, upon his weathered cheek.

A scene of Jacob crawling on the floor, his goofy smile on his face appeared before his eyes. She was showing him when he was about to get her.

He chuckled as he heard their laughter in the air when he had tackled her.

"I love you, Jake." she said quietly.

The werewolf's face softened.

"I love you too, Reneesme. Forever."

* * *

**Ahhh, fluff! What do you think? **

**MLC**


End file.
